<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fruitless struggle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044074">Fruitless struggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Forced Breeding, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, trans felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>A nightmare making-crest-babies scenario for Sylvain. During the 5 year timeskip TWSITD are still doing crest experiments and kidnapping people with crests to try and get babies born with multiple crests that will live longer than other experimented kids.<br/>--<br/>Sylvain and Felix get kidnapped and forced to have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fruitless struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for FE3H KinkMeme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html</p><p>The prompt:<br/>"A nightmare making-crest-babies scenario for Sylvain. During the 5 year timeskip TWSITD are still doing crest experiments and kidnapping people with crests to try and get babies born with multiple crests that will live longer than other experimented kids.</p><p>Sylvain and Felix get captured. They’re chained and Sylvain is drugged with aphrodisiacs. Sylvain tries his hardest to fight the drugs inside him to not hurt Felix, for which he is punished with pain by their captors. Felix is terrified and doesnt want to be bred but also can’t stand seeing Sylvain in pain so he eventually gives in.</p><p>+They’re forced to fuck multiple times before Felix<br/>gets impregnated.<br/>+Angst about how Sylvain is now REALLY being forced to be a studhorse now<br/>+Angst about having to horribly hurt the person he loves most in the process<br/>+Angst and lots of mixed feelings about what will happen to their kid when Felix gets pregnant<br/>+If they’re saved, they both end up rly codependent and can’t stand being apart for too long.</p><p>Just shower me in angst please! ^q^"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sylvain came to, the first thing he noticed was the moldy and cold air he breathed in. It was a stark contrast to his warm room that usually smelled of books and flowers he would get from girls from time to time. Well at least before Felix takes them and throws them into the trash.</p><p>Also he was lying on the ground, the chilly stone pressing into the side he was lying on. He was sure that he wasn't in his room or somewhere familiar. His heartbeat picked up as he realized that he was probably kidnapped. Determined to keep his eyes closed for now to not alert his abductors he raked his brain trying to figure out what he had been doing yesterday night and how he could have ended in this position.</p><p>Felix had paid him a visit and they had dinner together. Yeah, his father was wary to see Felix and Sylvain being this closer but the two of them ignored him and stole away after dinner to take a walk. And because Felix was Felix he suddenly challenged Sylvain to a training session and since Sylvain had been in a good mood he had agreed even though he wasn't that fond of training.</p><p>And truth to be told Sylvain is just pretty bad in denying Felix anything. They had a pretty good match, both of them were breaking a sweat. The raven haired was even smiling through it as if he truly enjoyed the sparring session with Sylvain and it made his heart leap in response. He really treasured all the smiles he could get from Felix and he wanted to do nothing more but burn that image of him in his mind. They had only started dating some weeks ago and Sylvain felt like he was falling harder every passing day.</p><p>Ugh he was getting off track.</p><p>What happened after sparring? They were sweaty and wanted to take a bath. But they never reached the bath. No, just when he wanted to step into the bath house a magic seal had appeared underneath him. Sylvain had felt the push and pull of a warp spell transporting him away.</p><p>Then no matter how hard Sylvain tried to remember what happened afterwards, he couldn't grasp anything. Whoever kidnapped them must have put a sleeping spell on him as soon as he had arrived at the other destination.<br/>
He let out a groan of frustration and as soon as the sound left his mouth he wished he could have taken it back.</p><p>„One of them finally woke up.“ He heard the low rumble of a man. </p><p>Well no use to keep pretending anymore. He slowly opened his eyes, worried what he would see. The first thing he saw was the stone floor he was lying on. The three walls and when he looked over his shoulder he saw bars behind himself. So it was a prison cell.</p><p>Behind the bars he could see someone in a big cloak disappear through a door, probably to get someone else but for the moment he was alone in the cell.<br/>
Now was his time to find a way to get out .</p><p>He turned his head back to look through the cell and immediately saw something positioned in the middle of the room. There was light shining down from above, illuminating the center. It looked like... an altar of some sort made out of stone.<br/>
Sylvain propped himself up on his right arm to get a better view on what was on top of it and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that Felix was lying on the stone.</p><p>The thought that he wasn't the only one who had been abducted hadn't crossed his mind before and he felt a cold shiver running down his spine.</p><p>Felix pale skin was reflecting the dim light coming from above, giving him the appearance of a ghost. His clothes had been changed too. His usual uniform had been replaced by a thin white nightgown that just added more to the ghostly appearance.</p><p>„Goddess, please, no.“ Sylvain forced himself to get up even though his legs still felt funny like he had been lying on the stone for a while now. He stumbled over to the altar, his mind running wild.<br/>
The whole scene looked like an offering to a god and Sylvain's heart nearly stopped. His mind already making out the worst scenario but he could let out a sight of relief when he saw that the others chest was rising and falling slowly.</p><p>Felix hands were shackled to the stone next to his head so he probably wouldn't be able to get up once he was awake.</p><p>Sylvain gently touched the others shoulder to wake him up. Better to have two brains thinking about an escape than one. It took a while till the others eyes fluttered open slowly and then another moment till the eyes were able to focus on him.</p><p>„Sylvain?“ Felix croaked out. Confusion was written on his face and then panic when he realized that he couldn't sit up. „What's going on?!“</p><p>„I wish I could tell you babe...“ He looked back to the bars warily. „Did we upset someone lately?“</p><p>A moment of silence while both of them went through a list of possible kidnappers.<br/>
„Well... we did fight against a few bandits lately but I doubt some common bandits could get us this easily.“ Felix mused and then he looked down on himself and immediately exploded. „What am I wearing?!“</p><p>„Huh? I think you look lovely Felix.“</p><p>„Slyvain, now is not the time for your stupid jokes. And stop looking at me!“ Confused what the other was talking about he looked at the nightgown till his brain registered that the material of it was so thin that he could see Felix skin through it.</p><p>Unintentionally his eyes wandered to the chest and he could also feel the heat rushing into his face when he could see Felix nipples through the fabric. Quickly he turned his head away.</p><p>The two of them had been together for a few weeks but Felix had been too awkward to go any further than holding hands and cuddling. Maybe a few pecks here and there but this was probably the most intimate picture Sylvain has seen of the other.<br/>
He wished this could have been somewhere else.</p><p>Sylvain shrugged of his own jacket and put it over the others torso.</p><p>„Alright, are you hurt somewhere?“ He asked trying to get over the awkward moment they just had. Felix shook his head but then stopped.</p><p>„My head hurts a bit.“ he mumbled.</p><p>„Hm... let me see if I can help with some Faith magic.“ Sylvain raised his hand over the others hand and waited. Though nothing happened. He didn't feel the warm light that he usually felt on his fingertips and Felix also just stared at him.</p><p>„Huh... whoever caught us has done their homework. My magic is blocked.“</p><p>Both of them groaned. A small part of him had hoped he could use some fire magic to melt the bars of the prison but that option is gone now.<br/>
Sylvain looked around but beside the altar it was completely empty. Not even a window was to be seen. There was only the small crack in the ceiling that allowed some light in. But at least that told them it wasn't night anymore and they had been out for at least half a day.</p><p>Then the door outside suddenly swung open and heels echoing on stone could be heard before they saw the woman herself enter. Sylvains eyes flew open in surprise.</p><p>„Cornelia?“</p><p>„Oh my, you really are awake. And your friend too.“ she came closer while wearing a smile on her face that unsettled Sylvain and Felix.</p><p>„You can't imagine how hard it was to get the both of you without alarming everyone else immediately.“ The woman let out a staged sigh before another smile adorned her features. „But I'm sure it will be all worth it in the end.“</p><p>„What are you talking about?“ Felix demanded to know. He was only able to raise his head a bit to glare at the woman.</p><p>„Well, I decided that both of you have the honor to assist me on my new experiment. And you should thank me because I'll help you to get a bit more excitement into that boring relationship of yours.“</p><p>Sylvain gazed down to Felix who was looking equally confused as him. What experiment? And how did she even know that the two of them had been dating? It's not like they told that many people till now.</p><p>Suddenly Sylvain felt some kind of pressure from above that pressed him down on his knees. „Sylvain?!“ He heard Felix worried voice but couldn't lift up his head enough to assure himself that the other was fine. He heard a jarring noise which was probably the prison door opening.</p><p>The sound of heels walking on stone getting louder in his ears as Cornelia approached him. Then he felt a hand tilting up his head until he was face to face with the woman. </p><p>„The both of you will make wonderful crest babies for me. I'm sure of that.“</p><p>For a moment the word around him seemed to stop while the words of Cornelia sunk in. The words seem to punch the air out of him as the words kept repeating in his head.</p><p>
  <i>'You'll make wonderful crest babies for me.'</i>
</p><p>He was so caught in his personal horror that he didn't realize how Cornelia pressed his jaw together and pried open his mouth, then she grabbed a little bottle which was in a bag she had been carrying.</p><p>„Sylvain, watch out!“ Suddenly Felix voice ripped him out of his momentary trance and he finally snapped back into reality. But it had been to late, the woman had already tilted the bottle and soon something sweet was dripping into Sylvains mouth. His instincts wanted him to spit it out but his mouth was closed again by Cornelia and then tilted backward, forcing Sylvain to gulp down whatever had been in his mouth.</p><p>„What did you give him?“ Felix voice was filled with emotions, anger, distress, confusion. Cornelia let go of Sylvains head who started coughing. He rolled over on his side, still not able to get up from the force that was pressing him down.</p><p>„Oh just something to help you two along.“ She walked over to Felix and cupped her face. „Well, to help him at least. After all you only need to take it in and get nice and pregnant for me. And weren't you born for this? To give birth to many more children with your major crest? You are the perfect breeder for my experiment.“</p><p>The way she caressed Felix cheek could have looked tender if one wouldn't know the circumstances but it made Felix feel sick to his stomach. He jerked his head and bit into the hand of the witch. Refusing to let go until he had drawn blood.<br/>
The taste of iron flooded his mouth but then he felt a blow to his head. Cornelia had used her other hand to punch his face.</p><p>She examines her bitten hand unimpressed. „You can struggle but in the end you'll be nothing more than a breeding cattle. Don't hope that someone will find you here.“<br/>
Still feeling defiant he gathered the blood in his mouth and spit it at the woman. „You will never get through with this delirious plan of yours.“</p><p>Suddenly he heard a familiar groan and tried to lift his head to look for Sylvain, worried that the other had been hurt somehow. He was able to spot the other who was on all fours and breathing heavily.</p><p>Cornelia chuckled. „I think I already succeeded.“ She whispered something and the spell pressing on Sylvain dissipated but the other was still not able to get up. It was like all his senses have been heightened.</p><p>He could smell the sweat that was still clinging to him, the heat that was leaving his body- god the heat! He thought he was about to burn up. And it wasn't any kind of heat. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin area while he was getting light-headed. At least now he knew what that potion was he got from that wretch. </p><p>„Sylvain is everything alright?“ He could hear Felix voice and god, he hated himself how just hearing the voice of Felix made him want to take him then and there. It was like he could already hear Felix pretty moans when he would shove his dick into the others hot caverns-</p><p>No. No this was not what he wanted. Their first time was suppose to be special. He would have prepared a nice dinner for the both of them, then convinced Felix to take a nice bath with him to set the right mood.</p><p>This was the complete opposite. Felix was distressed while he wasn't even able to think straight with the drug cursing through his veins. He dug his hands into his thighs trying to focus on the pain rather than his arousal. He could see how hard he was in his pants and for a moment he was glad that Felix was bound to the altar and couldn't see his sorry state. He'd probably be disgusted by him and how easy the drug had worked it's effect.</p><p>He got up on wobbly legs and started to walk away from the center. A lump had formed in his throat and he didn't trust himself fully anymore so he wanted to put some distance between himself and Felix.</p><p>But of course Cornelia would have nothing of that. After only one step he felt like someone had send a lightning through him and he fell on his face with a scream leaving his lungs.<br/>
For a moment he was just lying there, his muscles jerked uncontrollably. Then someone was grabbing his hair and dragging him back to the altar.<br/>
It wasn't Cornelia, it was someone else but Sylvain couldn't make out who he was and he also wasn't sure when the other had even entered.</p><p>His head was lifted until his chin was lying on the altar, not too far away from where Felix feet were. Sylvain wanted to turn his head away but the hand in his hair forced him to stay and stare as Cornelia seized Felix legs and pulled them apart. The nightgown was hiking up through the motion and the jacket he had placed over him slipped to the ground.</p><p>Sylvain chocked on air when he got the full view of Felix sex. Maybe he was imagining things but he thought he could also smell it from his position. His head was running while he just watched. His cock straining unbelievably against his pants.</p><p>He could hear Felix yelling and see how he tried to close his legs again but Cornelia just leaned down and whispered something into his ear and suddenly there was silence and his legs went still. His legs were still tense but didn't protest when Cornelia pressed them apart more.<br/>
The only thing Sylvain could really focus on was how hard he was and just how close Felix was.</p><p>„Be a good boy now. Just look how lovely this looks.“ Cornelia coaxed and used her fingers to separate Felix folds more, giving Sylvain the full view of the others entrance.</p><p>Sylvain was disgusted. Disgusted by the person holding him down, by Cornelia for violating Felix like this but he hated himself the most. Because he could feel his cock twitch in his pants when Cornelia let a finger wander over Felix clit and he could hear a startled yelp from him.<br/>
He hated how much the drug was affecting him and how much he just wanted to drive into Felix and gods, he wanted to release inside the other and make him beg for more.<br/>
And these thoughts scared him.</p><p>He didn't want to breed Felix. He didn't want to be used as a stud horse to produce crest babies and most of all he didn't want to make Felix to be the one to suffer from this the most. He hated how he could feel the tears stinging his eyes but he also couldn't tear away his gaze from the display in front of him.</p><p>„Aren't you a sensitive one? Already getting nice and wet, when I just touched your clit a bit?“ One of Cornelias fingers slipped into Felix who tensed his muscles even more as an response. 'You really are the perfect whore for this.“ Then she turned her attention back to Sylvain. „What are you waiting for? Don't you see how eager he is for you? Just seeing you hot and bothered made his pussy this wet.“ as if to accent her words an obscene squelch could be heard as she drove another finger in, widening Felix entrance.</p><p>Sylvain nearly moaned when he heard the sound that came from Felix and he could see how flushed the others skin was.<br/>
The last piece of sanity was screaming in his mind. Screaming against the mist that had been spreading in his mind and he clung to that part. Finally he was able to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing through his mouth. It was too dangerous to breathe through the nose as he was afraid that he might smell Felix scent even more.</p><p>He was shaking from the effort and tried to think of how wrong this whole situation was. He had promised Felix to protect him from everything. Not be the one who takes him when he was at his most vulnerable. His breathing was uneven and coming in short bursts.</p><p>Another lightning soared through him and he screamed. Agony, pain and desperation was laced into that scream and if the situation wasn't like this, Sylvain would be embarrassed that he was looking this pathetic.</p><p>He couldn't fight it when his mouth was wrenched open again and another dose of sweet liquor drove down his throat. This time the drug hit him even faster. He let out a groan and started to squirm. The clothes he was wearing were scratching him uncomfortably and he wanted to do nothing more but rip them from his body. </p><p>When he opened his eyes he could see Felix who was looking at him with wide eyes. Horror and fear was written in it. For a moment Sylvain was convinced that these emotions were directed at him. That Felix was terrified of him and Sylvains heart sunk. He must have been looking at him like a beast in a rut. Looking at a delicious prey.</p><p>Then the other opened his mouth „Please stop. Don't hurt him anymore.“  the others voice was shaky and dripping with regret. </p><p>„Oh you shouldn't address me. I won't hurt him if he would do what he was suppose to do. Why don't you try asking him to be a good boy and start fucking you.“</p><p>The red haired man gritted his teeth „Cornelia, I will neve-“</p><p>„Sylvain, just... do it.“</p><p>When these words left Felix mouth, Slyvains blood froze in his veins.</p><p>„W-what are you saying?“ he pressed out, eyes wide while his whole body was still shivering.</p><p>„I can't stand to see you get hurt more than this. Please, Sylvain. You... you won't hurt me.“</p><p>Their eyes met and behind terrified eyes he could also see Felix determination. But also the worry he carries for him. He manages to lift himself up a bit to get a better view of Felix face. </p><p>„I'm so sorry.“ he whispered as he leans over Felix body to catch his lips in a kiss. Despite the situation the kiss they shared was warm, familiar and filled with affection. Sylvain hoped that Felix could forgive him for what would happen next.</p><p>His hands wandered over Felix small breast, kneading the flesh through the thin fabric and feeling his nipples harden quickly as he tweaked them. Felix moans into his mouth and once again he could feel his cock twitch in his pants.<br/>
He let his left hand wander down and free his cock while his right hand kept playing with Felix breast, alternating between flicking, tweaking and massaging. Drinking in the sounds that the other made for him.</p><p>When his penis was out of his pants he couldn't help but let out a small moan as well. The cool air felt so good but his mind was already thinking about how good it would feel when he would feel Felix heat wrap around him.</p><p>And suddenly he felt disgusted again with himself. This shouldn't feel good. He swallowed to suppress the urge to throw up.</p><p>Then he felt Felix slender legs wrap around him. „It's fine Sylvain.“ the other whispered into his ear comfortingly.</p><p>Sylvain really didn't deserve Felix. He could see the fear in the others eye but he was putting up a brave front for him. Still comforting him even though he was going to be the one who was going to be bred like he was some animal on a farm.<br/>
Not being able to hold it back, a tear dripped down and landed on Felix face. He leaned down again and captured the others lips again.</p><p>He massaged the others thigh and let his other hand hover of Felix sex for a moment. Hesitant for a moment but then Felix dug his heel into Sylvains back as if to encourage him. </p><p>It riled Sylvain up a bit how sensual that gesture was. He let a finger dip into Felix and was glad to feel that he was already wet. At least he wouldn't tear him in the process. He let his fingers get soaked by the others fluid and then glided over the others clit teasingly. He was rewarded with a moan. If this was how their first time was going to be, he'd rather like to try to make it less unpleasant for Felix.</p><p>Just then they got interrupted by a cough. A cough that reminded them that they weren't alone here and Felix eyes widened for a moment. Sylvain looked over his shoulder to look at Cornelia but she was just staring back at him with a sickly sweet smile. 'Get it on boy.' The voice was cold, threatening and he felt Felix legs tense up again.</p><p>He turned back to his lover again and lined up his cock at Felix' entrance. He wanted to do nothing more to just push in in one go and relish in the heat but instead he grabbed Felix right hand that was  still shackled to the stone and leaned down. 'Squeeze my hand when it hurts.'</p><p>And then he inched inside bit by bit. Doing his best not to snap his hips and just sink in. The heat around his cock was unbelievable and he could have sworn that he had never felt like this with anyone else before. A groan left his lips as he pushed more of himself inside.<br/>
The way Felix wrapped around him was divine and he couldn't help but think that Felix was truly made for him.</p><p>The raven haired boy was squirming underneath him and his cheek had turned even redder. Eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed toegther, trying to force any sounds to stay inside. Usually Sylvain would have tried to coax Felix to let him hear his lovely sounds but not under these circumstances. He respected that Felix wanted to hold on to at least a piece of his pride.</p><p>Sylvain blamed the drug when he released the moment he had pushed in his whole cock. He felt the cum shooting inside Felix and saw how the others eyes fluttered open. And goddes the view was beautiful even in this situation.</p><p>Felix brown eyes framed by red cheeks and hair that had fallen from his ponytail. He should have warned Felix but his hips started to move on their own, his cock hard again – well it probably hadn't softened in the first place – and the gasp he got out of the other just made his mind want to do harder, faster till he forgot where he is, who he was and the only thing he could focus on was Felix.</p><p>He hiked up one of Felix' legs over his shoulder and pushed in even deeper. Touching parts no one else had before, maybe not even Felix himself when he would finger himself. Goddess, the though of Felix fingering himself had Sylvain nearly coming again. He let out a deep pant.<br/>
Reaching down to stroke Felix clit to help him find release as well. The other grinded into his hand started to clench around his cock. Uneven breaths leaving his mouth.</p><p>Sylvain rolled his hips faster as Felix made a needy sounds that wrecked his mind completely.  There was only the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Felix pants and moans and his own breathing. Then Felix let out a scream and squeezed Sylvains cock, making him unload his second load into the other.</p><p>Loud panting could be heard and Sylvain leaned over to kiss Felix again. He wanted to cradled Felix into his arms and tell him how good he was, how beautiful he looked, how he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. But he also wanted to apologize for not being able to stop this situation.</p><p>'When did I say you could stop?' a cold voice broke the silence and let Sylvains blood freeze inside his veins. That witch couldn't be serious, she just forced them to have sex with each other and now wanted them to continue?</p><p>'I can see that you are still hard and that you have a lot more seeds that you want to release in that pretty pussy.' The taunting made Sylvain want to go over and punch the witch but suddenly Felix squeezed his hand that was still holding his. He looked confused to Felix who just barely shook his head, indicating for Sylvain to not fight her. Not now. Not yet.</p><p>So he took in a breath and they continued this twisted act of sex.<br/>
This time both of them were a lot more sensitive after just having an orgasm and Felix was shivering and spasming more around him.<br/>
Pleasure filled his mind and for a moment it was strong enough to drown out the hatred Sylvain was feeling, letting him drift in the pure pleasure of Felix wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>They continued for god knows how long and Sylvain had lost track on how often he had come inside Felix but it was already flowing out of his entrance even though his cock was still buried inside. At some point Felix had started crying and Sylvain wasn't sure if it was from shame, overstimulation or despair. Maybe all three together and he had started to pepper kisses over the others face and caressing his hips soothingly.</p><p>'That should be enough for now.' Cornelia finally announced and Sylvain pulled out quickly, watching his cum drip out of Felix' fucked open hole.</p><p>Felix started to squirm when Sylvain pulled out. His mind was still hazy from all the sex and he had to blink a few times to clear his eyes from his tears. God how weak he felt. He felt uncomfortable in his own body, tilting his hips which made Slyvains cum starting to drip out of him.</p><p>'Oh honey that just won't do.' The voice send cold shivers run down Felix' spine, his mind became clear in an instant. He watched with horror as Cornelia pulled something out of her bag, indicating the other man in the cell to restrain Sylvain.</p><p>Then she stepped closer and Felix tried to wriggle away from her but she gathered up the cum that was threaten to flow out and pushed it into him with the object, sealing it inside him effectively.</p><p>'This will help you to keep the precious seed from your fuck boy inside. I also put a few spells on it to make you get pregnant faster and don't bother to remove it. You won't be able to take it out till I want you to.' Once again she patted Felix cheek and gave him a sick smile. 'I'm sure you will grant me a wonderful child. If our experiments will carry fruits you will be so proud of your little child. Being the first baby born with two crests. Solon will be pleased to hear this.'</p><p>The mention of Solon's name made Sylvain freeze. So Cornelia was working with him? And their sick goal was to breed him with Felix to get a baby not with one crest but two? What good would that bring? He started to struggle against the others hold, wanting nothing more than to grab Cornelias neck and snap it in half. He wanted to scream and insult her but as if someone read his mind a hand covered his mouth, shutting out any words he tried to throw at the witch.</p><p>'Oh my what a scary face. It's a pity you two can't appreciate what we are doing here. You should feel honored for being part of our grand plan.' The smile never left her face while her eyes wandered lower. 'But at least your body is honest and just to eager to please, isn't it?' she cackled and Sylvain was appalled by the fact that he was still hard. After so many time of releasing his cock still yearned to release more.</p><p>'Does your cock feel good when you see your cum being sealed inside your little plaything? So good you want to breed him more?' she pressed a hand on the object plugging Felix who let out a surprised yelp in response, unable to move away from the unwanted penetration.</p><p>'You're leaking again.' Cornelia stated as she watched white liquid dripping out of Sylvain's cock. 'Well that's too bad I don't want to remove the plug just after inserting it... but luckily he has more than one hole right?' The shackles suddenly sprung open and it would have been the perfect chance for Felix to kick the woman, to fight for himself but his body was to worn out. Even with the restraints gone he could only lie there and breath heavily.</p><p>A hand dove into his hair and started to drag him down the altar. He screamed from the searing pain of having his hair pulled like that.</p><p>'You bitch- let me go!' He cursed and reached up to claw his fingers into the hand that was dragging him over the floor like he weighted absolutely nothing.</p><p>To occupied to get rid of the hand he didn't realized what was happening till something warm and pulsing was pressed into his cheek. His eyes widened in in horror when his brain puzzled together what the woman wanted from him. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' He asked disgusted while trying to not focus on the massive cock that was in front of him. </p><p>'I'm just helping you to pleasure your lover. Don't you feel pity when you see that fat weeping cock of his?' Her voice was like poison seeping into his skin. They way she pretended to 'help' while actually just enjoying the terror of her captives. Like it was just a little extra along side the baby they would bear.</p><p>'I'll even let you choose. You can take him up that pretty ass of yours or blow him. But I think taking him into that foulmouthed mouth of yours would be easier.' as if to emphasize her point she pushed his lips against Sylvains cock a bit more. Felix could feel Sylvain tremble against his lips and when he looked up he could see the rage and regret in the others eyes. He wanted to turn his head away so he wouldn't have too look at the others cock and started to struggle against Cornelia's hold.</p><p>'Do it or I'll send another thunder through him.' The witch suddenly whispered against his ear which made Felix shiver. She had threatened him before with these words so Felix wouldn't stop Sylvain from penetrating him. Telling him that it would be easy to just kill this one and bring in someone else with another crest.</p><p>And as long as both of them were together in this cell, she could keep threatening them to hurt the other.</p><p>He let his head hang in defeat as he parted his lips and took in Sylvains length. It wasn't comfortable as Sylvain was on the bigger side and his jaw started to ache way to quickly. Clumsily Felix let his tongue glide over Sylvains cock and he could taste the salty fluid leaking out of him. The same thing that was also stuffed in him right now.</p><p>He swallowed while his lips where still wrapped around the others cock, mainly because he started to feel nauseous but the motion made Sylvain jerk his hips into his mouth even more and a moan escaped through the hand of the one who was holding him. </p><p>Felix head was spinning from the penetration and Sylvains overwhelming smell. He didn't even know what he was doing, bopping his head in an inexperienced way, letting his tongue flick over the others tip. He just wanted this to end as quickly as possible.<br/>
And luckily he didn't have to wait for that long. Soon he could feel and taste Sylvain release his seeds in his mouth, making him choke not only on his cock but also his cum.</p><p>Finally Cornelia released his hair and he pulled back ready to spit the fluids out but then the hand in his hand was back. 'Swallow it.' </p><p> </p><p>Their tormentor finally left the prison leaving Felix and Sylvain lying on the ground. The drug was finally loosing it's effect and he quickly cradled Felix, who was still breathing heavily, in his arms and burried his face in the others shoulder.</p><p>„I'm so sorry.“ he wanted to be strong but as soon as the words left him an ugly sob rocked his body and he hold Felix even closer. Felix deserved so much better. He felt so disgusted when he remembered how he had released inside Felix again and again and even if he wanted to make himself think that he hated it, his body was feeling so good when he was buried inside the other.<br/>
„It's not your fault.“ Felix reached up and buried his hands in the others hair, pulling him closer. „I... I love you.“<br/>
These words were everything Sylvain needed to hear to let his tears flow freely. „I- I just hate this.' He whispered into the others shoulder. Not for the first time in his life he was wishing that he would have been born crestless. This situation was one more thing to add to his list of why the crests kept ruining his life, only this time it wasn't just his life but also the one from Felix. And the worst part was that they had been reduced down to giving his seeds and producing another child with a cursed crest.<br/>
Rage started to bloom in his chest and he clung to it. It felt better than falling into despair.</p><p>Suddenly he felt Felix start to shiver against him and he looked down. Remembering that the other was still wearing close to nothing. He quickly got up to get his jacket that had been lying on the ground, forgotten after it had fallen down from the altar. Then he went back and wrapped it around Felix shoulders.</p><p>„Are you feeling fine?“ he asked, sitting down behind Felix to hug him from the back. „Could be better.“ the other admitted while he leaned back to let his head rest against the others chest. He suddenly felt so tired. A wave of weariness washed over him and soon he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly can't believe that I wrote this. First time writing porn and this is what happens. I feel like I finally lost control of my life haha.<br/>My twitter timeline has gone more and more horny over Sylvix and lol I just felt like contributing.<br/>There are some things mentioned in the prompt that I wasn't able to fit into the story because it was already getting too long. If I had the energy I'd add them one day. But as of now. Please take this sin.</p><p>Also I'm overwhelmed with ao3. I somehow posted this twice and now I don't know if I fixed it or not. I really suck at posting things. When I posted this on dreamwidth I had to cut this story in three parts due to character limitations and I accidentally added the third part of the story to someone else's comment and now the three parts are scattered in the replies haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>